powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hyper Beasts
About Power Rangers Hyper Beasts was created by TerraDX, with production by Hasbro, Inc. This is also the second series in the Novus Era'', whereas most of it's former successors were part of the ''Betaverse; which is now extinct. Plot 3000 years ago, there was a great spirit named the Gaia Spirit. But soon the evil space demon Locus tries to take the spirit. He is eventually stopped by three members of the Bestia tribe. Locus is taken down by being trapped in the Earth. Later, in the year 2019, Locus rises again and terrorizes our planet. Now the great warriors must take down the biggest threat to the Earth yet, being known as the Power Rangers Hyper Beasts! Characters Rangers Auxiliary Media Rangers Allies/Friends * Chet - Chet is the manager of the Ranger's favorite hangout, "The Alley". Chet is very goofy, but also very serious. * Monica - Monica is one of the waiters at The Alley. She is dim-witted, but considerate. * Tyler "Punk" Fowler - Punk is an emo kid who tells the Rangers everything they need to know about magic. He even helps them out a lot of the time. Punk is generally very introverted, intelligent and quiet, unless he is helping the Rangers. When he helps the Rangers, he is not necessarily outgoing, but he is louder than usual. * Denver - Denver is the school security guard at Spring Garden High School. Denver is very fond of the Rangers, knowing they are intelligent. Denver is otherwise very alert to his surroundings, honest, fit, and he has good communication skills. Villains * Locus * Asylum * Claptrap * Red Alert * The Element Team ** Fireball ** Waterfall ** Earthquake **Air-Sault **Spaceface * Creeper * Missile * Brightlight Arsenal *◆◆◆❖◆◆◆ Hyper Morpher *◆◆◆◆◆ Hyper Morpher (Model ZX) *◆ Spirit Morpher *◆ Overdrive Morpher *◆◆◆❖◆◆◆ Hyper Blaster *◆◆◆◆◆ Hyper Blaster (Model ZX) *◆ Spirit Blaster *◆ Overdrive Blaster *◆◆◆❖◆◆◆ Hyper Saber *◆◆◆◆◆ Hyper Saber (Model ZX) *◆ Spirit Saber *◆ Overdrive Saber ---- ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Spirit Bazooka ◆ Eagle Slasher ◆ Snake Mace ◆ Ape Busters ◆ Cougar Paws ◆ Frog Whip ◆ SM Bo Staff ◆ Butterfly Wings ---- ◆◆◆◆◆ Mega Sword ◆ Lynx Tracker ◆ Mana Fangs ◆ Chamo Blaster ◆ Gator Chompers ◆ Arachnid Walkers ---- ◆ Griffin Gun ◆ Beetle Boomerang Zords (Legend: ◆ - Main Zord ❖ - Auxillary - Dual Controlled ''➲ - ''Carrier Zord ★ - Battlezord) Megazords *◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Titan Beast Megazord **◆ Eagle Zord **◆ Snake Zord **◆ Ape Zord **◆ Cougar Zord **◆ Frog Zord **◆ Spider Monkey Zord **◆ Butterfly Zord **◆ Lynx Zord **◆ Manatee Zord **◆ Chameleon Zord **◆ Alligator Zord **◆ Arachnid Zord *◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Hyper Warrior Megazord **◆ Eagle Zord **◆ Snake Zord **◆ Ape Zord **◆ Cougar Zord **◆ Frog Zord **◆ Spider Monkey Zord **◆ Butterfly Zord *◆◆◆◆◆ Hyper King Megazord **◆ Lynx Zord **◆ Manatee Zord **◆ Chameleon Zord **◆ Alligator Zord **◆ Arachnid Zord *❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ Transmo Megazord **❖ Bolt Zord **❖ Jet Zord **❖Rig Zord **❖ Van Zord **❖ Racer Zord **❖ Tracker Zord **❖ Forma Zord *❖◆◆ Prowler Megazord **❖ Lion Zord **◆ Cougar Zord **◆ Lynx Zord *❖❖❖❖ Phantasy Star Megazord **❖ Phoenix Zord **❖ Unicorn Zord **❖ Pegasus Zord **❖ Swan Zord *➲◆◆ Medieval Guardian Megazord **➲ Castle Zord **◆ Eagle Zord **◆ Alligator Zord Zords * ◆ Eagle Zord * ◆ Snake Zord * ◆ Ape Zord * ❖ Cougar Zord * ◆ Frog Zord * ◆ Spider Monkey Zord * ◆ Butterfly Zord * ◆ Lynx Zord * ◆ Manatee Zord * ◆ Chameleon Zord * ◆ Alligator Zord * ◆ Arachnid Zord *★ Griffin Battlezord *★ Titanium Battlezord Auxiliary Zords * ❖ Bolt Zord * ❖ Jet Zord * ❖Rig Zord * ❖ Van Zord * ❖ Racer Zord * ❖ Tracker Zord * ❖ Slot Zord * ❖ Lion Zord * ➲ Castle Zord * ❖ Phoenix Zord * ❖ Unicorn Zord * ❖ Pegasus Zord * ❖ Swan Zord Media ''Episodes # Hyper Beasts, Online! # Protection From The Infection! # Speed Is Key! # Megazords, Online! # Honey, Where's My Tracker Zord? Movies/Specials'' * Power Rangers Hyper Beasts The Movie: The Mystic Machine * Power Rangers Hyper Beasts The Movie II: Planets of the Unknown Trivia * This hangout for the Rangers was inspired by the hangout for the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers original hangout, in the lost episode version of "The Day of the Dumpster". The hangout would have been a pizza place/bowling alley. * There was originally going to be an Orange Ranger on the Main Rangers team, but that idea was scrapped. ** Instead, he became part of the Auxiliary Rangers. * The Element Team (see "Villains") are based on the 5 Japanese elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Void, respectively. * The Phantasy Star Megazord is inspired by the 1987 Sega Genesis series, "Phantasy Star". * Punk has somewhat of an interesting history. ** He was supposed to be part of the main team as a Blue/Grey/Maroon Ranger, but due to HTML errors, he was scrapped. He was brought back again as a Rainbow-Wolf themed Ranger. ** He was supposed to be part of the main team for the end of the show, but due to unknown reasons, he was assigned the role of a movie Ranger. Category:Betaverse Category:Betaverse (New Order) Category:JustNexus Category:Novus Era